


It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

by the_link_dock



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Dani, Allison is gay, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dani is gay, Dani is spelt as Danny, Dani is the oldest, F/F, Gay, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, Ice is a trans man, Kid Max, Lesbian, Magic, Modern Era, Rating may go up, rated for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: Did Danny have to light the black flame candle? No. No she didn't.Did she do it to impress her crush, Allison, despite her and Max's warning? Yes, yes she did.





	It's Just a Bunch of Hocus Pocus

Danny didn’t believe in this “hocus pocus” bullshit. She rolled her eyes at least four times while her teacher recounted the tale of the Sanderson Sisters. Honestly, from what she’s already gathered, it’s like Santa Claus but for Halloween. She’d already seen posters for them and signs that said “Home of the Sanderson’s!” and other clichés like that.

She didn’t even flinch when the teacher turned on some other poor girl to throw streamers on her. This time, she couldn’t hold back her thoughts.

“Give me a break,” was muttered under her breath as the class’s laughter died down. After being called out by Ms. What’s-Her-Face, Danny rolled her eyes again. “Oh, come on. That story is as fake as everything else in regards to Halloween.”

“Actually,” Danny turned her attention to possibly the prettiest girl she’d ever seen. She had on a beige sweater that complimented her milky skin and light blue jeans that matched the girl’s ‘‘angelic aesthetic’’ she had going on. It contrasted with Danny’s darker “Devil’s child” vibe going on. “Halloween comes from ‘All Hallowed Eve,’ the one night of the year when mortals were given the chance to talk with the dead.”

“Excellent research, Allison.” The pretty girl in question gave a coy smile as if she were hiding a secret. She turned her attention to Danny, giving her a once over with a raised eyebrow before smiling wider when she saw Danny’s disbelief.

“Please,” Danny groaned, leaning back in her chair before bursting forward fuelled by frustration. “Everyone knows Halloween was just a ruse created by the candy companies to make more sales-it’s a conspiracy!” Her voice got louder as everyone around her groaned.

Luckily, the bell rang and dismissed everyone for the day. Danny waited in the hall before spotting Allison leaving the classroom, holding her books with one arm while she texted with her other hand, her back pack hung off her shoulder.

“Hey! Hey, Blondie!” Danny yelled, jogging to catch up with the other girl, which was made slightly difficult with her black heels.

Allison turned with a slight smile, “Yes, Ginger?”

Danny merely grinned and began walking besides the shorter girl. “Sorry, it’s Allison, right? I’m Danny,” at this, the red head stuck her hand out before flushing and yanking it back when she noticed the blonde had her hands full. She gave a light cough as Allison laughed, “I’m uh, new. From California, maybe you’ve heard of it?”

Allison pretended to think about it, “I might have heard about it. With Las Vegas, right?”

Danny rolled her eyes, “Hollywood, actually.”

“Damn, so close.” Allison said with a mischievous glint in her eye. “So, you really don’t believe in the Sanderson Sisters?”

Danny groaned, “Oh, god no. It’s like the Ester Bunny, isn’t it?”

“Of course not! The Easter Bunny’s not real!”

Danny laughed and the two kept talking despite their different views. Danny walked Allison to the blonde’s blue car. Allison invited her Danny to her Halloween party and offered her a ride that was declined. Danny explained she had a skateboard and the two swapped numbers before parting ways for the weekend.

Danny felt her face flush when she saw Allison had put her contact name with a pink heart and a kissing emoji. ‘It probably is a straight girl thing, stupid.’ Danny scolded herself mentally. 

She ran back into the school to get her board from her locker before rolling towards her house. When she got to a grave yard, she huffed out a breath and kicked her board up, carrying it by the wheels as she cut through the grassy area.

She jumped back with a screech as a blonde girl in a black leather jacket and a bigger guy in a brown hat popped out behind two gravestones. “Jesus Christ,” she muttered as the blonde spoke.

“Halt!” 

‘Oh, shit that’s a dude,’ she thought as the bigger guy began to speak.

“Who goes there?”

“I’m…Danny? Just moved here-from California. L.A.?”

“Tubular,” the big guy said mockingly, with a higher pitched voice than one would expect. Danny rolled her eyes and walk away when the blonde started talking again.

“I’m Jay, and this is Evelyn-” he was promptly yanked off the tombstone he was standing on by Ernie. They whispered for a bit before Jay stood up again, “This is Ice.” As he said this, “Ice” turned around to reveal the word shaved onto his head.

Danny raised her eyebrows and nodded sceptically, “Uh-huh,” she trailed off when the two stalked towards her.

“Let’s have a Bud!” Jay yelled, coming around the front.

“Oh, no, I don’t drink.” She started walking away when a tug on her skate board kept her in place. She didn’t need to turn around to see Ice grabbing her bottom wheels.

“Well, you got any cash? Hollywood?” Jay asked, standing less than a foot in front of her, and yet three inches shorter than her.

She held in a smirk, remember the big guy behind her. “No.”

“So, we don’t get beer from you and we don’t get cash. What am I supposed to do with my afternoon?” Ice finally spoke up.

Danny blew air out of her mouth, regretting when she stopped. “Learn to breathe through your nose?” Jay laughed loudly at this, causing Danny to snort before he realised, he should be laughing AT her not WITH her.

His eyes roamed over a body, but she wasn’t too concerned. It was obvious the two had feelings for each other. “Subtext” as some would call it. His eyes stopped on her feet. “Nice shoes, don’t you think, Ice?”

Ice smirked. “Let him try them on.”

Danny looked at them like they’d grown three arms. “Um, no?” She tried to leave again but Jay put his hand on her chest and pushed her back against Ice. The bigger boy held her arms.  
She skated home without her shoes.

She ignored her mom telling her to take Max trick-or-treating and stomped upstairs with a dramatic “I hate it here!”

Danny didn’t want to take her stupid little brother out trick-or-treating. She wanted to go to Allison’s party. As it were, Max didn’t want Danny take him trick-or-treating anymore than she   
wanted to.

“But, mo-m!” He whined, following her into the kitchen. “No one else in my class has to have someone take them!” He plopped himself on the stool, putting his arms on the counter in front of him and laying his head down to look up at him mom sideways.

“If they decided to jump off a bridge, would you?” She asked teasingly, grabbing a towel to wipe down the counter Max was laying on, gesturing for him to sit up.

“That’s different!” He claimed, spinning away from the countertop.

“How so?”

“Because their sisters wouldn’t be taking them to the bridge!” His mother rolled her eyes unbeknownst to him and put her hands on her hips.

“Max, that’s enough! Danny is taking you because you don’t know you’re way around here and I don’t know the neighbours. Go get into your costume and tell your sister to before neither of you can go out tonight.”

Max let out an angry huff and stomped upstairs to get his teenage sister and tell her the bad news, all the way muttering, “Stupid mom. Stupid sister. Stupid Halloween. Stupid-Danny! Mom said to get ready!”

“I already told you, I’m not going!” Came the voice of Danny behind her closed door. Loud music could be heard in the background.

“Mom says you have to!” Max yelled back.

“I say I don’t!” Was Danny’s reply, while she lounged on her bed, texting her friends back in California about how annoying her ten-year-old brother was being.

“Mom! Danny says-” As soon as Danny heard him call for their mother she bolted to the door and yanked it open, covering his mouth and finishing his sentence.

“-That she’ll be ready in ten minutes!” She yanked her hand away after she felt Max lick her, and wiped on his shirt as he cringed and backed away from it. “God, you little rat! You’re such a pain!”   
She slammed her door after this declaration and leaned against it, locking it with her left hand. She heard Max stomp away and pushed off the door, going to her closet to find something normal that could pass as a costume for her mom.

Max glared at the door his sister slammed before angrily going to his room, making sure his footsteps were loud enough for her to hear. He was dressing up as a wizard, including a wand, a hat, and a billowing robe that was either light black or dark blue. Max couldn’t really tell. It was a velvety material to keep him warm. His mom explained it as him being used to warm weather, and since they moved up north it was gonna be colder.

He put on black jeans and a black t-shirt, because his mom refused to let him wear his white button up “on Halloween, of all days”. He threw on some tennis shoes and held his wand, looking around his room for something he could put it in. He stopped his search as a sly grin wormed its way to his face, as he heard his sister and mother arguing down stairs.  
Danny put on black leggings and a black dress, throwing on her Doc Martens and getting a comfy sweater in case it got cold. She then grabbed her black purse and stuffed her wallet, house keys, headphones, and gum in it before heading downstairs.

“Danny, I told you to dress up!” Her mother scolded, putting in a red dangly earing that contrasted the white one in her other ear.

“I am dressed up! I’m the basket-case from Breakfast Club!” Danny defended, checking to see if Allision had texted back as to what her plans were for the evening.

“Oh, I suppose you think that’s clever, don’t you? Throwing on all black to be some obscure character no one will recognise-” Danny cut off her nagging mother.

“Then give me a witch hat and I’ll be a Sanderson Sister!” She said sarcastically, already annoyed by the local lore of the three bit-witches that supposedly killed kids and “drank their essence” to stay young.

“Don’t take that tone with me young lady!” Her mother demanded, looking at Danny with wide eyes at her daughter’s rebellious attitude.

While they were arguing, Max snuck into Danny’s room, looking for her leather messenger bag, it would match his costume perfectly! He’d put his wand in there, his flashlight, a pocket-knife he stole from his dad, a lighter he found in LA, and he could hide it under his robe until they had left the house and Danny wouldn’t be able to take it away!

He yanked it out of her closet when he finally spotted it and dashed into his room, shutting his door as the sound of arguing carried on.

“Oh, because Madonna is really age appropriate!” Danny said angrily, storming up the stairs after her mom’s refusal to let her go as a black cat saying it was “inappropriate” for her age.

“Dannielle, if I hear one more word-” Her mother trailed off and Danny stopped listening, going to her room to wait for Max to finish getting ready.

Meanwhile, Max was stuffing his bag with all types of useful items in case they came across the supernatural. He packed a sharpened pencil, in case of vampires; a small water bottle that he put his mom’s cross necklace in, in case of demons; and packed some kit-kats in case of “hell-thy houses” as he liked to call them, in other words the houses that gave out apples and sugar-free candy.

He put the bag on, not needing to adjust the strap as he liked how it hung low, and made sure the bag was hidden behind him before putting on his cloak.

“Danny! Are you ready!” He yelled, after he finished clasping his robe and giving a test twirl to make sure it stayed on.

“Yea!” Danny called, less than enthusiastic and she rolled off her bed and stuffed her phone in her purse.

“Okay, let’s go!” He said as they each opened their doors to be greeted by the sight of each other. Danny saw Max beaming with his stupid wand in hand. Max saw Danny looking down at him with a slight glare. He wasn’t bothered as he bolted down the stairs and ran into the kitchen where he saw his dad dressed as a vampire.

“Bye, dad! Bye, mom!” He called the last part out louder as he didn’t know where she was but didn’t want to wait for her.

“Bye-bye, sweetie! Have fun! Danny, you better keep an eye on him-” His mom called, rushing into the kitchen with a portable camera, only to be met with her husband putting in his fangs and the kitchen door slamming shut, slowly Danny walked down the stairs, texting Allison to say she’d be by later that night.

“I will! God!” She said exasperatedly, internally noting how her mother babied Max but expected Danny to be the adult, even though she was only fifteen.

“Bye, Danny, you have fun too! Here’s the address of the party we’ll be at.” Her dad said, giving her a small smile that was meant to say he understood what she was thinking and he didn’t expect her to be able to do everything. She didn’t see it, and answered with a quick,

“K. Bye.”

To say that she was pissed was an understatement.


End file.
